


To Manipulate a Woman

by saffronsykes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Discipline, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Hatred, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Misogyny, Other, Spanking, hints of incest, mother/child realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey learns to manipulate his mother by using her own emotions against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Manipulate a Woman

His mother had had enough of the squalling child. He should have been past the stage of needless pleading and complaints.

"Joffrey." The queen said as calmly as she could manage. "You will have no supper." The boy gawked. The lioness scooped up her six year old son and sat her upon her knee.   
"Do you know why, my love?" She cooed trying her best to calm him. 

"No." The stubborn boy squealed. "I will get whatever I want!"

"Things do not always work that way pet." She brushed a strand of blond hair from his face. "You will get no supper because you threw your only plate at the nice girl who was so kind to serve it to you."

"That whore tried to feed me-" Cersei and stopped him with an astonished look and a swift hand to the boys wrist. 

"Where did you hear that word, Joff?"

"Father." The child spat. 

"You shall not say it again," she warned, emerald eyes shocked at her sons behavior. Joff took it as a test. 

"Your a whore!" He screamed. "You do not tell me-" At that Cersei had lost her temper and had taken her son and bent him across her knee, with agility and swiftness.  
She pulled his trousers loose and proceeded to whack him on his perfect smooth behind, leaving a deep red mark.

He screamed "Whore!" and she struck him again. 

"Mind your tongue you hateful child. No child of mine will speak the filth I have heard from you just now." She struck him again, leaving a matching red print of his other cheek.  
He wriggled and hollered but her ministrations only grew the worse as he resisted. He stopped and submitted to his punishment after she held him down for many minutes. And she hit him one last time and a single tear dripped from his blue eyes.

Cersei scolded herself for loosing control but she stood Joffrey up and wiped the tear from his cheek. 

"You will not use that word again." She was truly concerned she had hurt her beloved boy, searching his face she found only shame and anger written upon it. And she pulled him into a strong embrace.

"You know I love you." She felt him fall into her arms, the arms she had just used to punish him. She felt tears coming but she had had many years practice of holding them back. 

"Go." The queen said letting him loose. "Run along, I need to feed your sister." Joff turned to go solemnly glancing back from the door to see his mother cover her face with her gentle hands. The prince left the room with an odd but wonderful feeling of power.


End file.
